


It's the weight of love in your arms

by FoxgloveandDogbane



Series: Koutarou is a Good Boy [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (like cock warming but different!), Bokuto is just a big sweet boy that needs to be taken care of okay??, Breast Warming, Breasts, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mommy Kink, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Mommy Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Tit Warming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxgloveandDogbane/pseuds/FoxgloveandDogbane
Summary: Bokuto's team lost a game a few days ago, and despite it not being his fault, he felt responsible. On top of that, he hasn’t been sleeping well. I understand him being upset, he’s an emotional person. But after suffering the brunt of his sour attitude for three days I’ve about had enough. Trouble is, I’m at a loss of what to do.Standing in front of the kitchen sink after dinner I overhear Bokuto sigh for the umpteenth time that evening, when an idea comes to me. No clue if it’ll work, or if he’ll even be up for it. But if it’ll help him get out of this headspace, it’s worth a try, right?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Koutarou is a Good Boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502756
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	It's the weight of love in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> This kink is non-sexual! I was super inspired by a non-sexual daddy kink series that I read and loved. And decided the world needed more! So I've done my version of it! If you're a Voltron fan you should definitely check out my inspiration tho: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1078128 . 
> 
> Enjoy~

I’d been watching Koutarou pace around the apartment for three days. At first, he’d been frustrated and angry, slamming doors, growling at random things. But it’s slowly shifted to absent staring, quiet frowns, and sad furrowed brows. His team had lost a game a few days ago, and despite it not being his fault, it is a team sport after all, he felt responsible. On top of that he hasn’t been sleeping well, so combining lack of sleep with his poor attitude, and he’s gone from snapping at me, to simply responding with one-word answers.

I understand him being upset, he’s an emotional person. But after suffering the brunt of his sour attitude for three days I’ve about had enough. Trouble is, I’m at a loss of what to do.

Standing in front of the kitchen sink after dinner I overhear Bokuto sigh for the umpteenth time that evening, when an idea comes to me. No clue if it’ll work, or if he’ll even be up for it. But if it’ll help him get out of this headspace, it’s worth a try, right?

I hear Koutarou get up and begin to shuffle from the couch to the hallway, and as he passes the kitchen, I call out to him.

“Baby boy?”

Silence.

Bukoto freezes in place. His amber eyes wide and suddenly trained on you. You’ve never once referred to him as baby or boy outside of the bedroom, much less outside of a scene.

He was silent a long while. Doing only what I could assume was contemplating. I hadn’t turned around, or otherwise acknowledged him. He could refuse, he could walk away, the option was his.

I turned off the faucet and dried my hands slowly, before turning to around and giving him a questioning look, ‘ _well?’_

Koutarou stared at me another moment before answering, “yes Mommy?” His body language screamed unease, but his voice didn’t waver. He was interested.

I leaned back against the counter and took a steadying breath, “would you be a good boy for Mommy?”

Bokuto straightened at that, “yes Mommy.”

“Mommy wants you to go change into your pretty outfit, can you do that baby boy?”

“Yes Mommy!” and Koutarou looks about ready to sprint to the bedroom before I catch him.

“Ah,” he lurches to a stop and looks at me again, leg raised and arms ready to sprint, and I have to choke down a laugh. “Go slow baby, Mommy wants to watch.”  
  
Bokuto swallows and nods his head, stepping aside to make room for me in the hallway, “okay Mommy,” he says.

I step up to him and gesture for him to lead the way. Holding in a chuckle I have to smile at his exaggerated attempt to walk slowly. Once in the room, he goes over and opens a drawer, pulling out his clothes. And I go to pull out mine.

I sit on the edge of the bed and watch him dress. By the time he’s done, he’s throbbing in his panties and blushing beautifully. He’s wearing one of his newer outfits, black panties embroidered with gold star patterns, low enough that even when soft, his member pulls at the elastic waistband. These are paired with delectable looking stockings, with corresponding silver moons embroidered along the edge.

“You look lovely baby,” I can’t help but murmur.  
  
“Am I pretty?” he asks bashfully.

“Of course, sweetheart, Mommy’s pretty boy,” Kou blushes harder at the praise, cheeks rosy and crinkling around his eyes.  
  
“Will you keep being a good boy for me?”  
  
Koutarou eagerly nods his head with a quick verbal agreement and you smile.  
  
The thought had only just come to you, but you decided to roll with it, “Will you help Mommy with her outfit?” Kou’s eyes widened, glancing between the clothes you laid on the bed and yourself.

“Com’re baby, do it nice and gentle okay?” I said with a calm smile.

Bokuto takes a settling breath before agreeing, and slowly reaching out to remove your sweatpants. He sets them carefully on the bed before helping you tug on a pair of leggings. Holding your arms out, Kou takes off your shirt with exaggerated care, only to stare at your exposed chest. You’d forsaken a bra earlier, and he had to visibly shake himself out of his distraction before forcing himself to continue. You keep your arms out as he picks up the shirt noticing the black color.

“You got a new shirt Mommy?” Kou asks curiously as he helps you put it on.

“I did baby, thank you for noticing.” I smiled up at him, and he preened at the praise. Such a sweetheart.  
  
“Your leggings are new too?” he points out eager for more praise, and I can’t help but smile.  
  
“It makes Mommy happy that you noticed, thank you Kou.” Bokuto can only blush in response, ducking his head bashfully, his size and build only making the action that much more adorable.

“You did very well baby, so good at doing what I ask.”  
  
“Thank you Mommy!” Kou grins, excited now that the first step of the scene had gone smoothly.

Now all I had to do was set the next step in motion, it’s…a bit different than what we’ve done before, but here it goes, “Baby boy?” I ask, though Kou is already watching me, he perks up like a puppy being acknowledged, leaning forward in his eagerness, golden eyes wide, “Mommy needs some help staying warm, if you’re a good boy and help keep me warm, you’ll get a reward.”  
  
Koutarou tilts his head, though he looks more curious then confused, “Okay Mommy,” he says, agreeing, before you instruct him to follow you back out to the hallway. However, Bokuto pauses and fidgets in the bedroom doorway, and you turn to look at him.  
  
“Koutarou, I told you to follow me. I thought you were going to be a good boy?” I can’t help but frown, my disapproving clear in my tone, and Kou quickly moves to follow me out into the hallway where I’m waiting, though his apprehension at leaving the bedroom in his lingerie is clear. “Good boys do what they’re told, yes?”  
  
“Yes Mommy,” he says dutifully, eyebrows furrowed.

“Then you’ll do as I ask.” I made sure my tone was concise, I knew it was important to have firm rules.

“Yes Mommy, I’ll be good I promise,” Koutarou responded, his voice determined.  
  
“Good, now come.”  
  
I lead us to the couch before addressing Bokuto again, adjusting pillows while I speak to him. “Mommy needs you to keep her warm while she reads. I only have three more chapters. Can you be a good warm blanket for Mommy?”  
  
Turning to watch Kou as he responds, I see his eyes go hazy at the thought as he shivers, “yes Mommy.”  
  
With that, I sit myself down lengthwise on the couch. After taking a moment to get comfortable, I instruct Kou to lay completely over top of me, with his head resting on my chest. I’m grateful that our couch is so long, but even still, with me slightly propped up at one end against the arm rest, Bokuto’s feet still easily hang off the other end of the couch, though he doesn’t seem bothered. I’ve seen him fall asleep in far more bazar places and positions, so this shouldn’t be uncomfortable for him.

“Okay baby, now you need to keep still if you want your reward,” I need to make sure he goes easily into a positive headspace, where he doesn’t have to worry or be upset. He can just _be_ , and doesn’t have to think. “You comfortable baby?”

“Yes Mommy,” Koutarou mumbles into my chest, I can see his eyes going heavy and lidded already. And I can’t help but run my fingers through his soft silver and black locks, scratching gently at his scalp.

“You’re such a good boy. So warm and obedient for Mommy. And so pretty to look at.”

Bokuto just hums into my shirt, blinking slowly. I can feel him through his lingerie still hard against my legs, but I ignore it. That’s not what we’re here for right now.

Once we’re fully settled, I rest my book between his shoulder blades and continue reading from where I’d left off earlier. The large man strewn across me is a genuine electric blanket, warm and weighted. And so far, this scene seems to be working for him. But about a chapter in, I notice that my little boy is beginning to doze off, and I tap his jaw with a finger.  
  
“Don’t sleep baby. You need to stay awake and be a good blanket for me.”  
  
“Yes Mommy,” he slurred, blinking his eyes a few times to try and wake himself up without moving too much.  
  
“My best boy,” I hum, massaging his scalp gently. Kou looks up and smiles sleepily at me, eyes adoring. His cock still half hard between his legs.

I rest my hands again on his back as I continue reading, only making It another page before Kou speaks up.  
  
“Mommy?” Bokuto asks, tone unsure and sounding more awake than he had earlier.  
  
“Yes little one?” Kou shivers at that, before continuing.  
  
“Can I move my head? My neck hurts,” he sounds unsure, but I quickly attempt to relieve that timidness. The last thing I want is for him to be uncomfortable, that would defeat the whole purpose.  
  
"Of course, sweetheart,” I encourage gently.

Bokuto turns his head to rest on my other breast. Only to frown when he sees my newly exposed bud harden through my shirt at the chill.

“Can I touch your chest Mommy?” my sub asks, while I also frowned at my suddenly cold breast. But I smiled only a moment later.

“I have a better idea baby boy,” I murmured as I gestured for him to lean up a bit. “Push my shirt up baby,” I instruct, though Kou looks at me unsurely for a moment but complies. Using the hand not supporting him on the couch to push my oversized shirt up over my tits. Then I motioned for him to lay back down, before bringing his hand up to cup my tit. Kou’s large warm hand just covered it perfectly, his warm palm snug over my hardened bud. He squeezes my breast once before I stop him, gripping his wrist, “Ah, blankets don’t move little boy.”  
  
To which Bokuto swallowed and let out a shuddering breath, “Sorry Mommy.”

Koutarou then spends another moment trying to figure out how to cover my other breast, his other arm currently keeping him from rolling off the couch.

I bring my hand up and put my fingers under his chin. “Use your mouth baby. Keep Mommy’s nipple nice and wet,” I purred.

With hooded eyes Kou brings his mouth around my breast. “Don’t tease it,” I warned, watching his movements closely. But my baby only hummed quietly before resting his head down again. Chin against my ribs as he slowly suckled my teat.

“What a good boy you are. Being a breast warmer for Mommy,” and Kou could only let out a sigh through his nose, eyes once again going glazed as he settled in.

I’d noticed that during the transition the nipple in his mouth had hardened while it was exposed to the air, so I decided to give Koutarou some instructions. Perhaps that would keep him from dozing?  
  
I tap his jaw gently with a finger to get his attention, and amber eyes drift to my face, “I want that bud to be nice and soft and wet okay baby?” Kou hummed, “Good boy.” And Kou let out another quieter sigh as I ran my fingers through his hair again appreciatively. Eyelids drooping more but not closing.

Another half chapter in and I can feel the cooling drool running down my tit and onto my side but I ignore it. He’s being so good for me. Risking a glance from my book on Koutarou’s back, I look at his face. His eyes are hazy and unfocused, mouth stretched lewdly to take in as much as my tit into the warm cavern as possible. I looked back to my book, but he didn’t seem to notice my attention.

I can feel that both of my nipples had softened from his warmth and gentle attention. And I was down to my last chapter. I paused once again to tap his jaw, pulling Kou up out of subspace just enough to get his attention.

“Time to switch baby,” and he blinked at me a moment, before slowly letting my breast fall from his mouth. Rosy bud puffy and soft, and a good portion around the bud was wet and shinning with his spit. Using my finger tips I gently guided his mouth to my other breast, allowing him to shift his weight and bring his other hand up to cover the now wet breast.

“What a perfect little boy you are, such a good tit warmer for Mommy,” I said smiling down at my baby, and Kou hums happily as he begins to suckle at the new tit. His body sagging into the couch more after he changed hands, perfectly cupping my other breast without groping it.

I murmur soft praises while slowly carding through his hair, “Only one more chapter baby,” I say while smiling down at him. Kou’s hazy amber eyes were lidded as he watched my face. Long eyelashes brushing his rosy cheeks with every slow blink. He’s gone completely soft against my legs, and I couldn’t be more pleased.

Warm and comfortable beneath my big sub, I finish up the last chapter quickly. Slowly closing the book after putting a marker in it, I look down at Koutarou and can’t keep the smile from tugging at my lips.

“Koutarou,” I coo, and bleary unfocused eyes blink slowly at me. Bokuto hums softly, body completely relaxed, posture at ease. I think this has been successful, especially as I note the smallest of smiles on his lips where they’re spread around my tit, as he suckles gently.

Bringing my hands to his face I massage his jaw gently, and his eyes flutter closed for a moment, “you did so well baby, what a perfect blanket you were,” Kou sighs through his nose, but seems too out of it to even blush. I continue to massage gently at his jaw and cheeks, “you did just as I asked, and followed through perfectly, you can let go now sweetheart,” and he does slowly. My swollen blushing bud slipping easily from his mouth. His lips swollen and wet from his ministrations.

“There you go baby, so good, lets go to bed okay?”

“Hmmnnokay Mommy,” he slurs quietly, eyes hazy and an easy smile on his lips, and I can’t contain myself,  
  
“I love you so much baby,” I breathe out, unable to look away from him before reaching up to place a gentle kiss on his lips, and he sighs happily into the affection.

“Love you too Mommy,” he sighs, cheeks red as they spread in a happy grin. And I can’t help but feel relieved, the first true Bokuto smile I’ve seen in days. My chest aches, and my stomach feels warm and fluttery. _I love him_.

I reach out and take his hand, “how about your reward now?” He perks up a bit at that, and nods eagerly, though still a tad slower than his normal pace.  
  
After leading him to our room, I have him take a seat on the bed, where I slowly massage his jaw. Gently rubbing circles into the muscles of his cheeks and neck, his eyes fluttering closed letting out a relieved sigh.

“Alright little one, lie down on your tummy for me,” and Koutarou rolls over slowly and lays down, breathing already beginning to even out by the time I’ve settled myself on his lower back. And within minutes he’s asleep, as I work my hands over the tight muscles of his shoulders and upper back. He’s been so tense; I knew this would be well deserved and received. I hummed as I worked, enjoying the quiet snores beneath me, before slowly getting up and nudging his cheek.

Bokuto’s nose twitched and he mumbled, “I need you to roll over Kou, gotta do the front now.” Bo yawned hugely as he rolled over ungracefully, still half asleep even as I settle myself on his front, and begin kneading the thick muscles of his pecks and biceps. He groans quietly as I work a sore spot under his arm, the sharp ache of working over the knot waking him completely.

Yawning again Kou pouts while looking at me, “Mommy, kisses.” And I pause to blink at him in amused surprise. His lower lip is jutting out adorably, amber eyes lidded. But I can tell by the lack of tension in his features that he’s playing up being grumpy, rather than actually being cranky. The little brat.  
  
“You want a kiss baby?”  
  
Impossibly, he pouts harder, “kisses Mommy, please” and I chuckle, but oblige, he did say please, before pecking him gentle on the forehead.  
  
Kou puffs his cheeks out, “Mommy, more kisses!” My eyebrows raise incredulously, and I have to bite my cheek to keep from laughing. “Please!”  
  
I lean down once again and leave a chaste kiss on his nose, and my baby actually _whines_ , “Mooommmmmyyyyyy” and I can’t help but chuckle at that.

“What is it baby?” I finally give up on trying to keep down my smile, cheeks already starting to ache from my grin.  
  
“Lip kisses! Lips on lips! Mommy please!” and I laugh at that.  
  
“Okay, okay, because you said please,” and I have to laugh again as he makes exaggerated pucker with his lips, going so far as to lean up to reach me half way.  
  
The kiss is slow and gentle, his lips wet and soft and everything I ever could want to kiss. And Kou sighs, his hands coming up to my neck and cheeks, pulling me down with him as he rests back on the bed, drawing the lingering kiss out as long as possible. Before I slowly pull away, but he keeps me from going far. The adoration in his eyes is clear, burning brightly in his golden eyes as I rest my forehead on his.

“Hey,” I whispered to his lips.  
  
“Hey,” he said back just as quietly, a tired grateful smile on his lips.  
  
“how about we get some sleep?” I ask lowly, feeling my own exhaustion creeping up on me.  
  
“That sounds awesome,” Bokuto responds, his own tone emanating relief. 

  
  


##  *******

Redressed into bed clothes, Koutarou pulls me in close to his side, tucking me in tightly as he leans down to press a meaningful kiss to my temple.

“Thanks,” he murmurs, and I can’t help but turn to look at him, his face beams appreciation, and I’m compelled to lean in and kiss him again, and he hums happily into the kiss.  
  
“of course Kou, whatever you need, whenever you need it, I’ll be here for you.” And He grins hugely at me, before tugging me close and burying his face into my hair, arms wrapped tightly around me. As we both settle in for some well-deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title, so I looked to music to help me out:
> 
> "It's just like you told me, that I should learn to let it all go.  
> It just took 'til now, for me to get just what you meant.  
> My heart is thumping, I can feel it in my fingers.  
> No fear, no anger we are a law unto ourselves.
> 
> It's the weight of love in your arms,  
> It's the weight of love in your arms,  
> It's the weight of love so gentle in your arms."  
> -Snow Patrol


End file.
